


Unexpected Reunion

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mirror Universe, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream never had hope once Megatron deactivated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Starscream had spent too much effort on making his processors continue to work in the aftermath of Megatron's deactivation to ever think of hoping. What sense did hope in the face of that kind of loss make? All their future plans hinged on his ability to survive, to carry through with what Megatron had wanted.

Seeing a mech standing there, vaguely familiar on levels that made Starscream's Ember flare was almost too much.

Then the mech spoke, one word, and the tones stroked his processors, his engines, his Ember to a fever pitch, just before he offlined in shock.

"Starscream."


End file.
